


Walk Onto The Wild Side

by Crazy_Comet_97



Series: Surfin' The Tube [9]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Amnesia, Curse Breaking, Cursed Mark, Curses, Dark Magic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Unus Annus shit and all that, Were-Creatures, before ya'll can't, black magic, crankiplier - Freeform, honestly tho subscribe to that, it was for a video!?, stupid boys doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Comet_97/pseuds/Crazy_Comet_97
Summary: Given that their Unus Annus series was going so well, Mark decided it would be best to up the stakes a little and buy a book of black magic spells to make a video with. Considering they had already brought the hypnotism video before and that pretty much turned out to be a joke, Ethan was okay with it at first, but now something's seriously wrong with Mark and Ethan has to decide whether to save just himself...or find a way to save his friend.Markiplier/CrankGameplays = Crankiplier
Relationships: Bob Muyskens/Mandy Bell Muyskens, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Molly Barnes/Wade Barnes, Tyler Scheid/Amy Nelson
Series: Surfin' The Tube [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481357
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Walk Onto The Wild Side

_Mark was standing in his bedroom, Ethan on the other side, looking at him with wide eyes._

_"Mark, what are you-" He didn't have the words to speak as he saw the look in his roommate's eyes._

_He looked...different. Predatory. Like an animal would look at its prey._

_Back against the wall, Ethan shook as his friend started to advance towards him, but pull back at the last second. T hat meant he was still there. He had to be!_

_"Mark?" Ethan held his hands out in front of him._

_"Mark, it's me, it's Ethan. Everything is okay."_

_He heard a growl in response, the kind of sound that made people like him nervous, but it was also tinged with something else._

_Something inhuman._

_“Mark?” He called again, watching the (yellow!?) eyes that stared at him, the faint light of the hallway barely making it through the door._

_“Mark, please don’t make me hurt you.”_

_He moved along the wall carefully, trying to avoid everything of his to make sure Mark couldn’t track him, fingers reaching towards the doorknob, towards escape..._


End file.
